Terminal
Terminal is a track located within a metro system in Mega City. It made its only appearance in Wipeout 3. Description A nice balanced track to finish the league, Terminal has pretty much everything. A long spiral, lots of sharp corners and two huge straights to finish on. The straights can actually be very difficult as everyone is a sitting duck and you'll get hit by quite a few weapons. There's also a tricky corner that can easily bounce you out if you don't approach it correctly. Walk-through The course starts off with its own version of the Mega Mall corkscrew, only this one ascends. The trick here is to turn sharply at the start and then try to regulate your speed so you can go through it with minimal braking that would otherwise destabilise the craft. Hit the left brake to swing the back end into the corner. Now keep the nose slightly over to the inside and use the right brake to pull the craft away from the wall, feathering the thruster as you do. If you find you are going too fast and you are going to hit the outside wall, lift off the thrust and lightly tap the left brake. At the top, there is a shallow right to take you onto a short straight, tap the right brake to take you out of the corkscrew. The next corner series is fairly tricky. There is a sharp right leading into a right-left chicane, and then into a long descending right hander. This can easily destabilise the craft if you approach it incorrectly. Use the right brake to swing the craft into the right hander, but aim to exit wide. You'll see the chicane a little way ahead. Tap the right brake to take you into the apex and then the left brake to pull you level again. Turn sharply to the right using the right brake as you exit and then use the left brake to shift through the descending corner. By doing this you will remain close to the track and will be in no risk of bouncing. Keep turning into the corner while opposite braking and you should have a good exit line. Turn through the light left at the end onto the short straight. Up ahead is a sharp left-right chicane, with the track descending through the second corner. Again, you need to have a good approach into the first corner, it is easy to steam into it too quickly and not leave yourself enough room to take the second. Hit the double speed pad on the right and then slam on the left brake and aim to swing the craft towards the left apex Don't wait to approach the entry of the right hander, as soon as you are through the first one immediately switch brakes and swing into the right hander. You may need to let up on the thruster if you're going too fast. Another fairly sharp left waits at the bottom of the slope. It's close enough that you can immediately start turning after you exit the right hander, but you may need a little counter-braking. Another fairly long right hander follows, light right braking should be sufficient. This will take you onto a long straight. As you go down, you will see the pit entrance on the right, just swerve over to the right if you want to enter. There is one final sharp right at the bottom of this straight, turn a little early and hit the right brake to take you through this. It is worth noting that if you are in a race instead of a time trial, it is safer diving into the pit lane each lap than taking the long straight, as you will be exposed to much less weapon fire. Trivia *In two-player mode, races are held at night. Also, some signs are different and some textures are removed, most likely for resource saving reasons. Gallery Terminal First Tunnel Before.png|First tunnel (entry) Terminal First Tunnel After.png|First tunnel (exit) Terminal Second Tunnel Before.png|Second tunnel (entry) Terminal Second Tunnel After.png|Second tunnel (exit) ePSXe 2016-06-11 15-54-08-02.png Category:Tracks Category:Wipeout 3